Certain media content access devices are not configured, or at least not well configured, for use in accessing and/or facilitating user interaction with traditional websites. To illustrate, set-top box devices used to access television programming distributed by a subscription television service provider are not equipped to access and/or to support user-friendly interaction with traditional websites. Thus, providers of such set-top box devices face a dilemma when attempting to provide users of the devices with access to web content.
One solution is to configure a set-top box device to access only websites that have been customized by the operators of the websites for access by set-top box devices. However, this solution requires each website operator to create and maintain a website that is customized specifically for access by set-top box devices, which customization increases the burden on the website operator and significantly limits the amount of web content that can be accessed by the set-top box device.
Another solution is to install a conventional web browser on a set-top box device. With a web browser installed, the set-top box device may be able to access and present traditional websites. However, this creates a challenge in providing an acceptable user experience. For example, traditional websites are typically configured for interaction by a user utilizing a conventional computer mouse but not for interaction by a user utilizing a set-top box remote control device. Consequently, a traditional website presented by a set-top box device is not easily or intuitively navigable by a user utilizing a set-top box remote control device to interact with the website.